Hallmark Channel
The Hallmark Channel is an American cable and satellite television network that is owned by Hallmark Networks, a division of the Halmark Cards's Crown Media Holdings subsidiary. The channel's programming is primarily targeted at families, and features a mix of television movies and miniseries, original and acquired television series, and lifestyle programs. As of February 2015, Hallmark Channel is available to approximately 85,439,000 pay television households (73.4% of households with television) in the United States. Despite largely being an apolitical brand, Hallmark Channel has garnered a following among politically conservative viewers in suburban and rural areas who, according to Manhattan Institute for Policy Research's Steven Malanga in a Los Angeles Times op-ed, feel the shows feed their desire to "express traditional family values and also to steer away from political themes and stories that denigrate religion." Their only conservative-leaning competition in terms of entertainment programming is INSP. History The Hallmark Channel traces its history to the launch of two separate religious cable channels, the American Christian Television System (ACTS) and the Vision Interfaith Satellite Network (VISN). The two networks began alternating time on a shared transponder slot on the Galaxy III satellite in 1992. Under the original timeshare agreement, the network was branded as VISN/ACTS. Each network was provided time for its programming blocks, and would use their own logos. VISN launched on July 1, 1988, and was founded by the National Interfaith Cable Coalition, in cooperation with several cable providers. The coalition's membership consisted of 65 different religious groups. It aired for about 16 hours a day and ran religious programs from mainline Protestant denominations such as the United Methodist Church, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America and the United Church of Christ. Roman Catholic, LDS Church, Jewish, and Islamic faiths also provided programming. VISN aired during the morning and evening hours. ACTS commenced operations in 1984, and was owned by the Southern Baptist Convention. It aired programming from evangelical and fundamentalist non-charismatic Christian groups such as the SBC, the Christian Reformed Church, and the Association of Regular Baptist Churches, as well as well-known evangelists such as Jerry Falwell, Charles Stanley and D. James Kennedy. Both channels aired several hours a week of religious children's programs, some of which overlapped, including Sunshine Factory, Joy Junction, Davey and Goliath, and Jot. In 1993, the network was renamed as the Faith and Values Channel. It began adding a few secular programs during this time, such as exercise shows, health and cooking shows, and family-oriented drama series and movies. Odyssey Network In 1995, cable conglomerate Tele-Communications Inc.'s Liberty Media acquired a 49% ownership stake in the Faith and Values Channel, and took over operational control of the network. It added more secular programming to the network and reduced religious programming to about 10 hours a day. In 1996, the network was rebranded as the Odyssey Network (although on-air promotions often referred to the network simply as "Odyssey"), and launched a website, Odysseyfamily.com, which was used to provide program listings for the network. In 1997, channel CEO Gary Hill died. The Teaching of Christ, The Daily Mass and A Biblical Portrait of Marriage were regular religious programs on the channel. Wholesome off-network series on the channel were Brooklyn Bridge and Trapper John, M.D., as well as the Davey and Goliath claymation kids' show. The channel produced shows under the Odyssey Productions name. The channel had a variety show hosted by gospel singer CeCe Winans called CeCe's Place and launched Landmarks of Faith on July 1, 1998. Hallmark Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company bought significant stakes, paid partly through programming commitments, in Odyssey in late 1998. Liberty had convinced Hallmark not to launch its own domestic channel, given difficulty getting carriage. National Interfaith Cable Coalition and Hallmark-Henson would have equal shares while Liberty would increase its stake, while the three groups would share control of the board. Hallmark and Henson would have say over chief executive selection. While adding Henson's and Hallmark's libraries, the channel could not make major programming format changes, so cable systems could not drop them. Hallmark hired former Fox Kids Network worldwide vice-chairman Margaret Loesch that year to overhaul Odyssey into a family channel. Under the new ownership structure, Odyssey underwent a major programming revamp on April 4, 1999 using the tagline "a Hallmark and Henson Network". The revamp decreased the amount of religious programs on the network down to an average four hours a day, although more hours were religious on the weekend. The channel began to focus more on family-targeted entertainment programming including some classic sitcoms, children's programs and additional family-oriented movies. The premiere show under the new schedule was Gulliver's Travels miniseries, in its cable premiere, was produced by Hallmark and Henson. Henson programming on the channel included The Muppet Show and Fraggle Rock. This revamp had other children's programming like the syndicated Zoobilee Zoo and The Archie Show. The new programming even tapped Hallmark Entertainment's Hal Roach Studios library for Leonard Maltin Presents. In 2000, the channel aired its first original holiday movie. Crown Media Holdings, Inc. in 2000 was formed with Hallmark Entertainment, Chase Equity Associates, Liberty Media, and the National Interfaith Cable Coalition transferred their 77.5 percent total interest in the Odyssey Network into Crown Media Holdings. Henson Company, now owned by EM.TV & Merchandising, traded in March 2001 Crown Media the remaining ownership in the Odyssey Network for 8% in Crown stock. Hallmark Channel On August 5, 2001, the channel underwent yet another rebranding, relaunching as the Hallmark Channel. After agreeing to distribute a religious digital cable network among other items to lift restrictions on the Odyssey channel to effect the rebranding with plans to quickly add original programming. The Infinite Worlds of H.G. Wells mini-series was the first programming under the rebranding. New original programming for the year included the third installment of its Sherlock Holmes film series and five other films, two mini-series and three scripted series, one coming from The Jim Henson Company. In April 2001, Crown Media purchased 700 titles from the film library Hallmark Entertainment Distribution, a wholly owned subsidiary of Hallmark Entertainment, for its cable channels and Crown Interactive. The channel began a Sunday night mystery movie wheel series called Mystery Movie in 2005. In 2002, the Hallmark Channel premiered a weekday morning talk show, New Morning. A Sunday morning version, hosted by Naomi Judd, titled Naomi's New Morning, debuted in 2005 and lasted two years before being pulled from the schedule in early 2007. Hallmark Channels in international markets were sold for about $242 million in 2005 to Sparrowhawk Media, a private equity group backed by Providence Equity Partners and 3i. The channel in 2005 had its highest-rated year with 34% increase in viewers and ranked seventh in growth. 2005's highest-rated ad-supported basic cable movie with a 3.6 household rating was "Meet the Santas" on Hallmark. In 2006, the channel acquired a license for 35 Warner Bros. features including "Troy" (2007) and "March of the Penguins" (2005), costing in the multimillion-dollar range. The channel set a new high rating (4.2 household) for an original movie, The Christmas Card, in 2006. With the expiration of RHI Entertainment's exclusive contract with Hallmark Channel, Larry Levinson Productions became the channel's sole producer. In 2007, additional producers were added as suppliers as the channel increased the number of original films by 50% from 20 in 2007 to 30 in 2008. In January 2008, the Hillary Clinton presidential campaign purchased an hour of Hallmark Channel's primetime slots under a paid programming arrangement to run a town hall special promoting Clinton's campaign for President of the United States on February 4, the day before the multi-state "Super Tuesday" primaries. The wheel series "Mystery Movie" was discontinued in 2008 as the channel was doing better with lighter romances. With a change in company president in May 2009, the new president planned to move the channel away from dependence on the Western to more light hearted fare to de-age their viewers without alienating their current viewers and match the Hallmark brand more. In mid-June 2009, the network announced it would sell individual ad breaks featuring a single advertiser. The so-called "Fast Breaks" are prefaced with short bumpers announcing that the program streaming will return after a 30-second break. The cost of such standalone spots is about double that of a regular 30-second commercial on the channel. Hallmark Channel signed insurance company Mutual of Omaha as the first buyer. In late 2009, The National Tree film kicked off its first annual "Countdown to Christmas" seasonal programming. Hallmark characters, Hoops & Yoyo, hosted Friday "Movie Night" during the Countdown. 2010 saw the channel make a push into lifestyle programming. A January 2010 multi-year deal with Martha Stewart Living Omnimedia (MSLO) brought The Martha Stewart Show from syndication to Hallmark in September. Steward would also produce four prime-time one hour specials for the channel. Hallmark was looking to be a holiday programming destination. On March 26, 2010, a new home and lifestyle block during weekday daytime of Martha Stewart shows started airing on the channel for seven hours. A shorter Stewart block would also air on the weekends. After one month on air with lackluster ratings, the block was reduced to five hours. In January 2012, the channel canceled The Martha Stewart Show given the show's cost effective with the end of the season in May with reruns through the summer months, but intend to retain a couple of MSLO shows. Hallmark Channel and co-owned film service Hallmark Movie Channel were dropped by AT&T U-verse on September 1, 2010, due to a carriage dispute resulting from a proposed increase in retransmission consent payments that U-verse considered to be disproportionate with the lower audience viewership for the channels at the time. As of July 23, 2015, both channels returned to U-verse. In 2011, Hallmark started its animal-featuring shows with Hero Dog Awards. Its 2014 Kitten Bowl, up against the Super Bowl, got 1 million viewers. Jingle, the husky pup (a Hallmark merchandising character) was featured in an animated Christmas special, Jingle All the Way, on November 25, 2011. In 2012, "Christmas in July" programming was launched over a weekend to promote Hallmark Cards' new holiday ornaments debut and became an annual event. In the fourth quarter of 2012, Hallmark Channel did a makeover of its daytime schedule. The channel launched a Marie! talk show starring Marie Osmond, and Home and Family, while running repeats of three MSLO programs. Two TV pilot movies, Cedar Cove and When Calls the Heart, both book adaptations, were also shown. Home and Family was previously on The Family Channel. Cedar Cove was ordered to a series, the channel's first prime time original series, in October 2012 even before its January 2013 movie premiere. and When Calls was also picked up as a series. However, Marie! was canceled after its first season. With the 2011–2012 season, the ABC network had picked up Hallmark Hall of Fame with the Hallmark Channel showing the Fame movie a week later. The Hall of Fame series was moved from ABC to Hallmark with the 2014–2015 season and would air as many as four times a year. The first episode to debut on Hallmark Channel was One Christmas Eve, starring Anne Heche. On the cable channel, four original movies at most would air as a part of the Hall of Fame with multiple encores. The HHOF library would also be available. On March 15, 2013, the channel started its family-friendly Friday night movie series, Walden Family Theater in partnership with Walden Media and others. In an unusual deal in 2013, CBS syndicated The Good Wife to Hallmark, two streaming services and TV stations, who got the shows on weekends. While the show met its good story-telling goal with the series showing four hours in prime time, the channel pulled the show after many months as it did not fit in other ways. Two new series, The Good Witch and Sign, Sealed, Delivered, were picked up for the 2014–2015 season. Sign comes from Martha Williamson, while the Good Witch was transitioning from a movie series. In February 2015, the channel aired its first "Countdown to Valentine's" programming event based on its success with "Countdown to Christmas" accounting for 30% of annual ad revenue. In 2015, Mariah Carey directed and starred in a Christmas movie for Hallmark. She also hosted Mariah Carey’s Merriest Christmas which was the channel's most-viewed show. Thus in May 2016, Carey signed a three-telefilm deal for her to develop, executive-produce, direct, costar, and write an original song for three movies with one for “Countdown to Valentine’s Day”. The channel's first "Winterfest" seasonal programming was in January 2016. At its March 2016 upfront, Crown Media indicated that the channel was doing well with holiday programming events such that the channel would adopt a year-round holidays and seasons segmenting programming strategy. On October 20, 2016, Hallmark Channel and the Hallmark Movies & Mysteries channel were added to the Sling TV service. On November 15, 2017, PlayStation Vue added Hallmark Channel, Hallmark Movies & Mysteries, and Hallmark Drama to its lineup. In November 2017, the channel beat all four major broadcast networks in the ratings one night with its Hallmark Hall of Fame movie, The Christmas Train. Programming Hallmark Channel's programming consists of classic and some recent/original television series, and original made-for-TV movies. It also airs the Hallmark Hall of Fame anthology series. With its 2016–2017 programming, the channel adopted a year-round holidays and seasons segmented programming strategy. Thus the channel avoids most channels' dependence on a single series or franchise for success. All original series and made-for-TV movies are featured in a season segment. Original programs broadcast on the network include the daytime talk show Home and Family (which originated on Freeform when it was known as The Family Channel, in April 1996) and When Calls the Heart (which is based on the novels by Janette Oke). The network's original programming initially consisted mainly of lifestyle programs and made-for-TV movies; Hallmark Channel debuted its first prime time original scripted series in July 2013, with the premiere of Cedar Cove (which is based on the novels by Debbie Macomber). Shows that aired on Hallmark Channel Current series * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Muppet Babies * Franklin * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Yes, Dear (2004-2009) * Still Standing (2004-2008) * Firefly (2005-2007) * 24 (2005-2011) * Spin City (2005–2010) * Arrested Development (2006–2009) * Boston Legal (2008–2010) * The Bernie Mac Show (2008–2011) * My Name Is Earl (2009-2011) * Prison Break (2009-2012) * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2011–2013) * Glee (2012-2014) * Parks and Recreation (2013-2014) * Raising Hope (2013-2014) * Side by side (2015) * Sparkling Girls (2015) * The Hitchhiker * Beverly Hills 90210 * The Secret Life of Us * The Campbells * The Cloning of Joanna May * Good Advice * Baywatch * The River Kings * ''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1975) * The Wonder Years * Beauty and the Beast * Water Rats * Sweet Justice * City of Angels * Everwood * Bad Girls * The Thanksgiving Promise Former series * Silent Witness * The Wire * Gilmore Girls * Ballykissangel * The Hardy Boys * Pensacola: Wings of Gold * Midnight Caller * Darlings of the Gods * China Beach * V.I.P. * Stingers * The Net * WIOU * ER * Diagnosis: Murder * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * The Commish * Angel * Sweet Valley High * Moonlighting * Homefront * The Darling Buds of May * First Wave * P.S. I Luv U * Chuck * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series Seasonal programming The channel has seasonal programming around holidays, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, "Fall Harvest"/Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Valentine's Day and Mother's Day were always specially programmed. * "Winterfest" (2016–present) is broadcast in January; its first original film was Love In Paradise. * "Countdown to Valentine's" (2015–present) In 2015, the event was 15 days long with four original movie premieres. * "Spring Fever", formerly "Spring Fling", is in March and April. Its two original series as of 2016 were When Calls the Heart and Good Witch *"Summer Nights" has its franchise show in Chesapeake Shores as of 2016. *"June Wedding" *"Christmas Keepsake", also known as "Christmas in July" (2012–present). Hallmark Channel also airs Christmas movies, mostly repeats, during July as part of a Christmas in July event. In 2012, "Christmas in July" programming was launched over a weekend to promote Hallmark Cards' new holiday ornaments debut and became an annual event. In 2013, the event was expanded with Home and Family giving holiday tips. In 2014, the channel added a theatrical movie premiere. By 2015, the event included one new movie. *"Fall Harvest" was launched in 2015 and consists of September and most of October. Countdown to Christmas From the last weekend in October until January 1, Hallmark Channel runs a seasonal block called Countdown to Christmas, featuring a mix of holiday movies, specials and holiday-themed original programming. The block is branded as Countdown to New Years from December 26 until January 1 and culminates with the channel's broadcast of the Tournament of Roses Parade. Countdown to Christmas started in 2009, while the channel's first holiday original movie was aired in 2000. Hallmark characters, Hoops & Yoyo, hosted Friday "Movie Night", starting in 2009 during the Countdown. Countdown had 12 original movies in 2013 and 21 in 2016. Actresses frequently featured in the channel's Christmas films (dubbed the "Queens of Christmas") include Rachel Boston, Candace Cameron Bure (who does other work for Hallmark Channel, mainly as Aurora Teagarden), Lacey Chabert, Erin Krakow, Lori Loughlin, Kellie Martin, Danica McKellar. Autumn Reeser and Alicia Witt. Hallmark's "Christmas TV ratings system" has designations like "F for Family" and "J for Joy". In 2014, the Hallmark Channel and Hallmark Cards collaborated for the first time on a movie, Northpole, which was shown during Countdown to Christmas. During the 2017 holiday season, the Hallmark Channel premiered 33 original Christmas holiday films, up from a total of 28 holiday movies in 2016. Hallmark has a total of 136 Christmas holiday-themed movies in their original library of films. Since 2015, the Countdown to Christmas pattern has been imitated with an annual Thanksgiving event titled "Five Nights Stuffed Full of Original Holiday Movies". Original movies The network's made-for-TV movies are characterized as family-friendly and inspirational, ranging from holiday-themed films to westerns. In the early stages of the channel's development, Hallmark Channel had a steady one-movie-a-month, or 12-a-year, production schedule with the films mainly being produced by RHI Entertainment. However, in 2008, Crown Media had ramped up its production schedule to approximately 30 movies a year and opened up to other production companies, though RHI still produces some movies for Hallmark Channel.Hallmark Channel Press Release: 7/12/2007 The network premiered 35 original movies during the period from 2009 to 2010. Hallmark Channel released 25 television movies during the 2011 calendar year. Hallmark original movies were budgeted at $2.2 million in 2007. Hallmark does not pay the full cost of films, thus the production company deficit-financed them. Series *''Hallmark Hall of Fame: Originally only an encore or library home for the ''Hallmark Hall of Fame anthology film series, the series moved its original showings to the channel in 2014. *''Mystery Movie'' (also Hallmark Channel Mystery Wheel): The channel began a Sunday night mystery movie wheel series called Mystery Movie in 2004. This wheel series consisted of four individual movie series of four films that would also be later shown on Hallmark Movie Channel. Two of the film series were "Mystery Woman" and "Jane Doe". A successor series, "Original Mystery Wheel", was established in 2015 on the Hallmark Movies & Mysteries channel. *''Walden Family Theater'' (2013) On March 15, 2013, the channel started its family friendly Friday night movie series, Walden Family Theater in partnership with Walden Media, Arc Entertainment, Procter & Gamble and Walmart. P&G and Walmart were sponsoring partners with Walmart selling the movies DVD in store the Tuesday after airing. While Arc and Walden were producing partners. The first movie was the world premiere of Return to Nim's Island, one of six new films produced for the series. Space Warriors was one of them. Additional films would be drawn from Hallmark's films. The series' second season was launched on September 6, 2013 with new film, Dear Dumb Diary, from Walden with The Watsons Go to Birmingham schedule. Animal special franchise With the success with Dog Hero Awards, the channel started a franchise out of the show with additional shows that counter programming major sporting events. Beyond the Dog Hero Awards and the Kitten Bowl, the channel has Paw-Star Game, on during MLB's All-Star Game,) and Summer Kitten Games countering in its first showing the Rio Olympics. On February 2, 2014, the Hallmark Channel partnered with New York's North Shore Animal League and Last Hope Animal Rescue to debut the Kitten Bowl during Super Bowl XLVIII. The event – hosted by Beth Stern and announcers John Sterling and Mary Carillo – is designed as counterprogramming to the Super Bowl and airs during the game's halftime show, and is similar to another animal-themed event that debuted nine years earlier on Animal Planet, the Puppy Bowl. Kitten Bowl II returned on February 1, 2015, and was watched by 1.3 million viewers. A new Kitten Bowl has aired every year since, running repeatedly on Super Bowl Sunday in a 3-hour program that includes "playoff games". Standards & Practices The Hallmark Channel has been criticized for editing its programming to remove what its Standards and Practices department considers offensive words. After the word "God" was muted in April 2014 from the film It Could Happen to You, in what is described as an attempt "to avoid taking His name in vain", the practice backfired when viewers interpreted the muting as evidence of hatred for the deity. Blogger Donna Cavanagh criticized the channel's content policies in July 2011, describing them as "censorship at its worst", with removal of profanities or epithets such as "ass" and "hooker". In response to Cavanagh's inquiry, a representative of the network wrote: Cavanagh accused the network of hypocrisy in deeming such material as being objectionable according to the network's standards, while continuing to acquire off-network sitcoms such as Frasier and The Golden Girls, which often feature sexual content including references to promiscuity. Others have recommended the channel's late night programming, while noting that the word removal from these programs "puts a mild damper on the fun." Hallmark Channel around the world Hallmark Channel operated several cable channels in various international markets. Outside of the United States, the Hallmark Channel services were owned by NBCUniversal under a brand licensing agreement with Crown Media Holdings, and were run by different entities that had access to the Hallmark name and brand. The international channel maintained different programming and content standards than the flagship U.S. service. Around 2010/2011 the international versions of Hallmark Channel ended their existence and were rebranded as Universal Channel, Diva Universal, Studio Universal, 13th Street, or simply closed. References External links * Hallmark Channel Website Category:American television networks Category:Hallmark Category:Hallmark Networks